Friendship Is More Valuable Than Money
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Spongebob starts his new job of being a manager at the Krusty Krab, and gets a new VALUABLE addition to his uniform. But when Sandy runs out of money for food, will she steal Spongebobs valuable pendant and get him fired, just for money? Lets find out!R
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob excitedly ran to the Krusty Krab, he did his little chant 'IM READY!'. Today was a special day, for he was about to start the first day of his promotion. (If you can remember Spongebobs movie, he was promoted to the manager.) But Krabs still needs a fry-cook, so he pretty much sticks with his old job and new one. Sandy wondered why he was so happy.

"Hey, Spongebob. Why are you even more happy than usual?" She asked. Spongebob stopped and turned to Sandy.

"Today I start my life as the manager of the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob answered.

"Thats great, Spongebob! Atleast someone is having a good day..." She said.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, Im running out of money. And if I run out of money, how am I gonna feed my pets? And myself?"

Spongebob rubbed his chin, then looked at his watch.

"Uh-Oh! Im gonna be late for work! Tell you what, we are gonna think of some way to help you out of this problem. But I gotta go to work first."

"Okay, thanks Spongebob." Sandy waved to him as he ran to the Krusty Krab.

_**KRUSTY KRAB**_

"Ahoy, Spongebob! I bet you are excited for your new job at the Krusty Krab!" Said Mr. Krabs.

"You bet!"

"Well, dont get too excited! Being manager of one of the most popular resturants isnt easy! But before you start working, here is your new uniform."

Krabs handed Spongebob a solid gold pendant in the shape of anchor. Spongebob gazed at its beauty.

"This pendant has been passed down to each family member who worked at the Krusty Krab.Pearl wasnt interested, so since you are the manager, I want you to have it." Mr. Krabs said.

"T-thank you, Mr. Krabs..." Spongebob said. He put the pendant over the black anchor on his hat. Krabs walked by the bathroom door.

"Oh, and Spongebob, that anchor has been passed down through my family for over 800 years. So if you lose it, your fired." He said, and walked into the bathroom. Spongebobs eyes shrank.

"Fired...I didnt know being the manager was a huge responcibility... Oh, well. Back to work!" Spongebob said.

_**AFTER WORK...**_

Spongebob walked home, clutching his pendant just in case anything bad happened.

"Howdy, Spongebob!" Sandy greeted.

"Hi, Sandy." He greeted back.

"Whats that you have?" She asked.

"Its a new adition to my uniform. Mr. Krabs will fire me if I lose it. It has been passed down through his family for over 800 years! Its very valuable." Spongebob answered. Sandys eyes widened.

"Valuable, huh..."

"Probobly worth millions."

"Hey, Spongebob, wanna come over to my house for tea and cookies?" Sandy asked.

"Sounds good!"

"Great! Come tomorrow. And bring your pendant, I want to see it alittle more." Sandy said.

"Uhh...Well..."

"Please?"

"O-Okay."

"Okay!"

_**NEXT DAY- SANDYS DOME**_

Spongebob knocked on the door, he had a bunch of bags in his hands, also still clutching his pendant. Sandy answered the door.

"Howdy, Spongebob!" Sandy greeted. "Come in!"

"I brought you some food, untill we can figure out what to do about your money problem." Spongebob said.

"Aw, thanks Spongebob! Come, sit down at the picnic table. You got cookie dough in there?"

"Yup."

"Then Ill bake some cookies."


	2. Chapter 2

"How about you put down that pendant? If you clench it any harder, itll leave marks!" Sandy insisted.

"Sorry, but my job is at stake." Spongebob said.

"Come on, what will happen if you just put it down?"

"..." Spongebob thought about it. "...Okay. But Im gonna stare at it, just in case!"

He put it down on the table and ate his cookies. Sandy had a plan.

"Look! Mermade Man and Barnacle Boy are signing T-shirts!" Sandy exclaimed. Spongebobs eyes widened.

"WHERE? WHERE!" Spongebob turned around to see it. Sandy quickly grabbed the pendant and replaced it with a phoney. Spongebob turned back around.

"Darn, they must have left." Spongebob said. He checked his hat, everything seemed fine.

DING!

"Theres the cookies! Ill be right back!" Sandy said.

_"I hate doing this...He is my friend...But I need money... I hate myself..."_

Sandy grabbed the cookies and took them to Spongebob.

"Mmmm...These are good! Chocolate and seanut butter!" Spongebob said.

"Peanut butter."

"Right."

"Mind is I take some home to Gary?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sandy answered.

"Whoops, I gotta go. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy is on in 10 minutes." Spongebob said. "Thanks for the cookies. Ill just have one more.

Spongebob and Sandy touched the same cookie.

"Uhh..." Spongebob quickly removed his hand. "Gotta go, thanks for the cookies." Spongebob walked out.

"Like I said...I hate myself..." Sandy sighed. "But, atleast Ill be able to eat. I better sell this pendant on the internet..."

_**NEXT DAY---MONDAY**_

Spongebob ran to the Krusty Krab, chanting 'IM READY!".

He entered the Krusty Krab.

"Ahoy, Mr. K!" Spongebob greeted.

"Ahoy, Spongebob. Lets see if you kept my pendant nice and tidey." Krabs said. He poked Spongebobs hat.

Suddenly, Mr. Krabss eyes grew wide. He snatched Spongebobs hat off his head and ripped the pendant off the hat. The pendant crumbled into dust. Spongebob gasped.

"Its a fake! SPONGEBOB, YOU LOST MY PENDANT!" Krabs exclaimed.

Spongebob tried to look back at what he did the last 2 days. Then, he remembered what happened at the tree dome. He relized what Sandy had done.

"But sir! I didnt lose it! My friend stole it from me! Please...Dont..."

Mr. Krabs shook his head.

"You know how much that pendant was worth, boy. Im sorry."

_"You are fired..."_

Spongebobs eyes widened.

"No...No... NO!"

Mr. Krabs walked by his office, when he felt small hands wrap around him.

"I...Ill miss you Mr. Krabs..." Spongebob said. He unwrapped his arms and gave his uniform to Krabs, then walked out of the resturant in sadness.

"...Did you have to be so hard on him?" Squidword asked. Mr. Krabs sighed.

"That pendant was worth more than his, mine or your life. I have no choice but to fire him."

Squidword nodded and continued his work.

_"I...I cant believe it...Sandy...She was my friend...A-and I was hoping she would be..."_

Suddenly, Sandy ran up to him.

"Howdy, Spongebob! How was..."

"Quiet, squirrel!" Spongebob shouted. Sandy was silent.

"How could you do this? You were my friend!"

"I-Im guessing...You know about...What I did..."

"Either that or Krabs fired me for my bad breath!"

"Spongebob, you must understand..."

"The only thing I understand, is that my so called friend got me fired for money! I could have helped you, but not like this!"

"Spongebob..." Sandy said silently.

"Go away! We can never be friends again!" Spongebob ran away to his pineapple.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandy sat and leaned on her tree, covering her face with her arms, quietly crying to herself.

_"How could I do this... I hate myself even more...Losing Spongebobs friendship is worse than no food for me or my pets... And...I was hoping he would be my..."_

Patrick barged through the door. He was carrying a box.

"Hi, Sandy: Patrick greeted, stupidly dropping the box on his foot and screaming in pain.

"What do you want, Patrick?" Sandy asked.

"Spongebob wanted me to give you this." Patrick answered. Sandy opened the box.

It was filled with pictures and items from their past friendship. Sandy grabbed a picture with Spongebob and her.

"Patrick...What am I gonna do..." Sandy asked. "I have done something wrong...How can I fix it?"

"Just buy the pendant."

"How did you know about it?"

"Spongebob told me."

"...Your right. I gotta fix this. Thanks, Patrick." Sandy said.

"No problem." Patrick headed to the door, but suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and Sandy, Spongebob is miserable withought you. You guys better make up."

Sandy nodded. Patrick left.

"I just wonder if hell forgive me..."

_**NEXT DAY**_

Sandy ran to Spongebobs house, she clenched onto the pendant more and more as she thought of what she did.

But something was wrong. Spongebobs house was gone.

Sandy ran to Squidwards house, knocking on his door untill he finally answered.

"What do you want, Squirly?" He asked.

"Spongebobs house is gone, where did he go?" Sandy asked. Squidward smiled.

"Ah, yes. He toldme he couldnt bear to live in this place any longer, and its all thanks to you. Thank you!" Squidward closed his door.

"B-but where did he go!"

_**FOREST...OF DEATH**_

"Wow...Its sure is dark in here...Lots of plants...I wonder is they are poizonouse..." Spongebob stepped back away from the plants.

"I guess this is okay to live. I mean, no back stabbing friends around, so its all good. Hey, mabey I can live in the trees! A house in the sky..." Spongebob said. He looked up into the trees. He noticed a tall, straight tree. It was perfect.

Spongebob grabbed the tree and tried to climb...But he accidentally fell on his head...

Meanwhile...

Sandy was desperate to find out where Spongebob was. She knocked on Squidwards door over and over untill she made a hole in it. Then moved on to knowcking onto another section of the door.

"Okay, okay! He went to the faraway forest, so quit wrecking me door! Go away, you rodent!" Squidward said. Sandy kicked him in the knee and ran to the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Okay...Pant I made it to the top! All I needed to do was climb up the tree using my teeth..." Spongebob panted.

Suddenly, the branch Spongebob was holding onto broke. He fell and hit his head on a thick branch. But luckily, his pants were caught onto a branch...Wait...Thats not really lucky, is it? Oh well. He was knocked out anyway.

Sandy walked through the forest, still holding onto the pendant. She saw many wild worms and snails. She acually had to fight a couple worms and got hurt, so her knee was bleeding. But she ignored the pain and focused on looking for her spongey friend.

"Spongebob!" She called out. "Spongebob!... Spongebob...?" Sandy noticed something yellow and square hanging from the tree.

"Spongebob! Can you hear me!"

Spongebob woke up, he opened his eyes and saw Sandy standing underneath him. He remembered that he was climbing a tree and he hit his head...He noticed his pants were caught onto a branch.

"Aw, man! These were new pants...!" He said. Sandy rolled her eyes and climbed the tree.

"Oh, no! I dont need your help, you jerk! You stay away from me!" Spongebob said. But Sandy ignored him and climbed the tree.

"I told you to-"

Sandy put her hand in front of Spongebob. She opened her hand and there sat the golden pendant.

"T-the pendant...How did..."

Suddenly, the branch Spongebob was hanging fron broke.


	4. Chapter 4

Spongebob screamed as he fell from the tree. It was possible he could have broken his leg...If Sandy hadnt grabbed him before he landed.

"Spongebob, I know you hate me. But I wanted to say I am sorry. Friendship is more valuable than money, that was a terrible thing I did. And if Mr. Krabs lets you have your job back, I promise Ill stay out of your way." Sandy said. She handed Spongebob the pendant.

"But Sandy-"

"Squidward told me where you went. I bought back the pendant with the money that I made selling it. I do not deserve forgivness."

"But Sandy, I forgive you."

Sandy looked at Spongebob, confused.

"But...I got you fired, trampled your trust...''

"Everyone deserves to be forgiven if they truely mean that they are sorry. And also, I still wanted us to be friends, I couldnt stand not doing karate with you. I missed you..."

Sandy blushed a bit.

''And also, I didnt mean it when I said I hated you. Sorry bout that." Spongebob said.

"You had every right to. Now come on, we gotta ask Mr. Krabs if you can have your job back."

"Im ready!"

_**KRUSTY KRAB...**_

"Squidward, how are those krabby patties coming?" Krabs asked.

"Burnt. As always." Squidward answered. Mr. Krabs sighed.

Suddenly, Sandy and Spongebob burst through the door.

"Mr. Krabs, I have your REAL pendant!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"What...?"

"Mr. Krabs, it was all my fault, I stole your pendant, Spongebob had nothing to do with losing it! I tempted him..." Sandy admitted. Spongebob handed the pendant to Mr. Krabs. He checked it is there was anything wrong, but everything seemed fine.

"Well boy, it apears nothing is wrong with the pendant, so your re-hired!" Krabs said. Spongebobs eyes grew wide.

**"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Spongebob exclaimed. He jumped all over the Krusty Krab.

"But boy, if you lose this pendant..."

"I know, I know... But sir, this time I wont fail you again!" Spongebob saluted.

"And this time, I will not steal it. Or anything, for that matter. I guess Ill just have to solve this money promblem myself." Sandy said. She walked out of the store.

"Huh...I wish there was some way to help her." Spongebob rubbed his chin. A light bulb soon appeared on his head.

_**NEXT DAY**_

Sandy walked to Spongebobs house, hungry. She hopped he saved some leftover pancakes for her to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy knocked on the door. There was no answer.

She knocked again, still no answer. She was getting real hungry.

She began hitting the door real hard that it made a dent.

"Im not home, Sandy!" A voice said. Sandy turned around and Spongebob was running to her.

"I have a suprise for you!" He said. Mr. Krabs and Squidward walked by, carrying a huge check that had 1,000 dollars written on it. Sandys eyes sparkled.

"W-what is this?" Sandy asked.

"Everyone in town made a donation for you! And Mr. Krabs is giving you a part-time at the Krusty Krab! A temporary job, that is." Spongebob said. Tears appeared in Sandys eyes.

"You guys...Thank you so much...Im happy I have friends like you. Especially you, Spongebob." Sandy said. She kneeled down and kissed Spongebob on the cheek. Spongebob blushed deeply.

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you something. Can I have some leftover pancakes? Im starving." Sandy asked.

"Better idea! Everyone to the Krusty Krab for Krabby Patties, on me! Well no, not really..."

Everyone laughed.

_**THE END**_


End file.
